Die Entscheidung
by Falona
Summary: Gespräche zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape während des letzten Jahres ihrer Tätigkeit in Hogwarts


Titel: Die Entscheidung  
Mehrteiler: Allgemein/Angst  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere mit den dazugehörigen Rechten gehören J.K. Rowling, dafür mir der Spaß am Weiterdenken...  
Kurze Inhaltsangabe: Gespräche zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape während des letzten Jahres ihrer Tätigkeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexenkunst und Zauberei

* * *

**Die Entscheidung**

1. Gespräch (Sommerferien) 

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein!"

Die schwere Eichenholztür öffnete sich. Ein großer, hagerer Mann mit fast schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren betrat das Büro des Schulleiters. Er ging zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein, dann blieb er stehen. Sein langer dunkler Umhang legte sich langsam um seine Beine während seine feingliedrigen Finger die Nähte des Mantels vor seiner Brust schlossen. Er schwieg und blickte den Direktor an.

„Severus, ich habe dich erwartet. Ich freue mich auf unseren kleinen Spaziergang. Ich bin sofort fertig."

Dumbledore rollte ein großes Stück Pergament zusammen, verschloss es mit einer dünnen Schnur und legte es in eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Auf dem Gesicht seines Lehrers für Zaubertränke konnte er keine Spur von Freude entdecken. Obwohl er wusste, dass seine Suche danach ein schwieriges Unterfangen war, war er dennoch verwundert. Sorge schlich sich in seine Vorfreude ein. Im Laufe der letzten Jahre hatte er die gemeinsamen Spaziergänge in den Verbotenen Wald zu schätzen gelernt. Er war sich sicher, dass Severus genauso empfand. Heute war es anders. Sein Gefährte strahlte tödlichen Ernst aus. Dumbledore ergriff einen leichten Umhang und deutete zur Tür.

„Lass uns gehen. Die Abendsonne wird uns noch eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten. In den Sommerferien jetzt können wir sie wenigstens in Ruhe genießen."

Die beiden Männer schritten schweigend durch die leeren Flure des alten Schlosses. Hin und wieder blinzelte ihnen ein Gesicht aus einem Gemälde zu oder es erhob sich eine grüßende Hand. Die Bevölkerung der Wände war dabei, ihre Nachtruhe zu beginnen. Sie gingen durch das große Tor ins Freie. Warme Sonnenstrahlen tauchten die Landschaft in goldenes Licht. Die Vogelwelt zwitscherte ihr Abendlied. Die beiden Zauberer liefen am See vorbei und gelangten an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Wenige Schritte später schon verdeckten die dicht gewachsenen Baumkronen die Sicht zum Schloss. Dumbledore hielt an. Der schwarze Zauberer blieb ebenfalls sofort stehen. Schließlich brach der Schulleiter das Schweigen.

„Severus, ich kenne dich. Du bist verzweifelt. Oder traurig. Oder beides. Ich vermute, dass du etwas tun musstest, was du nicht wolltest."

„So ist es."

Dumbledore wartete. Er wusste, dass sein Freund kein Mann großer Worte war, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging. Er musterte Severus Snape. Dieser ließ Dumbledores prüfenden Blick zu. Der Direktor konnte keine Verletzungen an seinem Begleiter entdecken. Zumindest hier war nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Seit Lord Voldemort wieder bei Kräften war, musste er auf alles gefasst sein. Der dunkle Zauberer überwand sich zu seinem ersten Wort.

„Ich hatte Besuch. Narcissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange."

Dumbledore nickte. Er kannte diese Frauen. Beide hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit Lord Voldemort angeschlossen. Vor einem Jahr hatte Bellatrix beim Versuch, die Prophezeiung für ihren Meister aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu stehlen, Harrys Paten Sirius Black in den Tod getrieben.

„Narcissa stand kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie flehte mich um Hilfe an. Der Dunkle Lord hat Draco eine Aufgabe gegeben, die ihn in Lebensgefahr bringt."

Der alte Zauberer erstarrte. Das waren schlechte Neuigkeiten. Draco Malfoy war Schüler der 6. Klasse in Hogwarts. Nun hatte er sich den Todessern angeschlossen. Dumbledore brauchte nicht lange über diese Aufgabe zu mutmaßen. Zu gut kannte er Lord Voldemorts Sehnsucht. Draco sollte sein Mörder werden. Welch wahnsinnige und zugleich geniale Idee. Ein junger Mensch, der sich beweisen musste, war zu allem fähig. Der Schulleiter erwartete nun weitere unangenehme Eröffnungen seines Lehrers.

„Ich täuschte vor, in den Plan des Dunklen Lords eingeweiht zu sein. Es war eine Gradwanderung. Bellatrix misstraut mir schon lange. Ich bot Narcissa Hilfe an. Sie war verzweifelt. Sie verlangte den Unbrechbaren Schwur."

„Narcissa hat einen klaren Blick für die Wirklichkeit. Sie liebt ihren Sohn. Sie hat das getan, was jede kluge Frau tun würde."

„Sie hat das besiegelt, was ich immer gefürchtet habe. Du weißt, was sich der Dunkle Lord von einem Todesser in Hogwarts wünscht. Ich habe schon länger mit dem Auftrag gerechnet. Draco scheint ihn bekommen zu haben. Narcissa ließ mich schwören, Dracos Aufgabe zu vollenden, falls ihr Sohn versagt."

Das also war es. Noch in der Nacht der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts hatte Dumbledore seinen Gefährten gebeten, seine Tätigkeit als Todesser wieder aufzunehmen und als Spion zu arbeiten. Seit dieser Nacht schwebte die Bedrohung über ihnen. Nun war es soweit. Der dunkle Zauberer musste zusehen, wie der Mensch, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, ermordet wurde. Höchst wahrscheinlich musste er den Mord sogar persönlich ausführen. Falls er sich weigerte, würde er den Schwur brechen und so selbst sterben. Er stand vor einer unmenschlichen Wahl. Dem alten Zauberer war sofort klar, wie diese Entscheidung ausfallen würde.

„Severus, lass uns langsam an diese Sache herangehen. Jede Situation hat ihre Vorteile. Zuerst, du hast richtig gehandelt. Du brauchst das Vertrauen Lord Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger. Ein toter Spion hat keinen Nutzen. Außer vielleicht für Voldemort, falls er mal wieder einen Inferius benötigt. Das ist keine schöne Vorstellung, also lassen wir das. Außerdem habe ich nun die Chance, meine verbleibende Zeit bewusst zu nutzen. Dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Denn genau das werde ich tun."

„Nein! Du wirst dich nicht hinrichten lassen. Draco wird es nicht schaffen und ich tue es nicht."

„Langsam, Severus, langsam. Höre mir bitte zu. Auch ich habe etwas zu sagen. Du wirst mich verstehen. Erinnere dich an letzte Woche. Du hast mich davor bewahrt, an Lord Voldemorts Fluch zu sterben. Dafür danke ich dir. Das Duell mit dem Lord hat mir eines sehr deutlich gemacht. Ich bin alt. Nein, unterbrich mich nicht. Einer der Vorzüge des Alters ist eine klare Sicht der Dinge. Ich spüre, dass meine Zeit nahezu um ist. Ich habe schon lange darüber nachgedacht. Es ist mein sehnsüchtiger Wunsch, so zu sterben, wie ich gelebt habe. Ich habe mich nie geschont, ich habe mit vollem Einsatz gekämpft. Ich möchte nicht töricht an meinem schwindenden Lebensrest hängen. Ich möchte mein Leben und gerade das Ende meines Lebens dafür einsetzen, dass meine Freunde leben können. Damit meine ich auch dich. Ich wäre glücklich darüber, wenn mein Tod einen solchen Sinn hätte."

„Nein!"

Der dunkle Zauberer hatte sich abgewandt und ging mit großen Schritten weiter in den Wald hinein. Dumbledore seufzte. Dann folgte er dem Tränkelehrer. An einer kleinen Lichtung hielt Severus Snape an und wartete. Er blickte in entgegen gesetzter Richtung. Der Direktor zögerte. Leise sagte er:

„Entschuldige bitte, Severus."

Langsam wandte sein ehemaliger Schüler den Kopf. Er sah Dumbledore an. Dieser sagte:

„Ich habe dich verletzt. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du für das einstehst, was du tust. Ich weiß, dass du mir nie schaden würdest, dass dir mein Leben weitaus wichtiger ist als dein eigenes. Ich bin mir auch bewusst, dass das, was ich verlange, ungeheuerlich ist, absurd, unzumutbar. Es ist ein Opfer, das du nicht bringen kannst. Severus. Ich habe von keinem anderen so viel verlangt wie von dir. Ich vertraue keinem anderen wie dir. Ich könnte keinen anderen darum bitten. Und doch ist es mein tiefster Wunsch. Im Moment bitte ich dich nur, entscheide jetzt noch nicht."

Der dunkle Zauberer wandte sich wieder ab. Dumbledore senkte den Kopf. Vielleicht verlangte er von seinem Freund, was kein Mensch leisten konnte. Er spürte schon lange, dass Severus fast ängstlich um ihn besorgt war. Er würde nie die Hand gegen ihn erheben. Eher würde er selbst sterben. Lange Minuten verstrichen. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich. Durch die Lichtmuster in den Baumkronen konnte man erkennen, dass die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte. Schließlich legte der Direktor seine Hand vorsichtig auf Severus Schulter. Der jüngere Zauberer drehte langsam sich um und sah den älteren an. Beide schwiegen. Einige Zeit später ergriff Dumbledore das Wort.

„Severus. Was auch immer geschieht, wir haben nur noch wenig Zeit. Hilf mir. Was ist zu tun?"

„Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht. Gib mir die „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Ich bin der Beste. Ich kann den Schülern zeigen, was kein anderer kann. Spätestens zum Schuljahresende bin ich tot. Es besteht kein weiteres Risiko."

Der Schulleiter nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Du bekommst sie. Was sonst zu Schuljahresende geschieht, ist noch nicht entschieden. Jetzt drehe dich nicht wieder weg. Sage mir lieber, wer dich in „Zaubertränke" ersetzen soll!"

„Ich kenne keinen fähigen Tränkemeister, der nicht schon vom Dunklen Lord überwältigt und verpflichtet wurde. Nein, warte, was ist mit meinem Vorgänger, Professor Slughorn? Ich habe lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

„Ich schon. Ich habe dir doch von meinen Reisen in den Ferien erzählt. Ich habe einige hochinteressante Erinnerungen von verschiedenen Leuten gewinnen können. Ich habe nun größeren Einblick in Voldemorts Gedankenwelt. Ich werde dir alles zeigen. Ich brauche jetzt noch Zugang zu Professor Slughorns Gedächtnis. Er war Voldemorts Hauslehrer in Slytherin. Ich habe nachgeforscht und bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn finden kann. Er ist auf der Flucht vor den Todessern. Ich werde ihm die Stelle des Zaubertränkelehrers anbieten und meinen persönlichen Schutz in Hogwarts. Sicher kann ich ihn für ein Jahr gewinnen."

Inzwischen war es im Wald dunkel geworden. Durch die hohen Bäume konnte man nur wenig vom Nachthimmel sehen. Eine Schar Glühwürmchen schwebte wie tanzende Sternbilder über den Köpfen der Zauberer. Dumbledore murmelte: „Lumos." Dann erleuchtete er mit seinem Zauberstab den Weg.

„Gehen wir noch ein Stück?"

Der schwarze Zauberer nickte. Nebeneinander gingen sie tiefer in den Wald hinein.

„Albus, was ist mit dem Jungen?"

„Harry Potter?"

„Ja. Er muss noch viel lernen, wenn er eine Chance gegen den Dunklen Lord haben soll. Er muss bestehen können ohne einen Albus Dumbledore im Rücken." Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten im Lichtschein des Zauberstabes. „Und das ist jetzt keine Zustimmung zu deinen verrückten Plänen."

„Du hast Recht. Harry ist mutig und reaktionsschnell. Aber er ist weder fleißig noch besonders lernwillig. Und er müsste von dir lernen. Das ist das größte Problem. Denn dank deiner guten Arbeit hasst er dich aus tiefstem Herzen. Er wird alles ablehnen, was von dir kommt."

Severus Snape konnte sich ein angedeutetes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dumbledore verstand diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Severus hatte Harry wohldosiert und kontinuierlich gequält. Er hatte ihn nie angerührt, aber er hatte ihn gedemütigt, beleidigt, verdächtigt, lächerlich gemacht, bedroht. Er hatte alles getan, um Harrys Widerstand zu provozieren. Er hatte erfolgreich gearbeitet. Harry hatte während dieser Behandlung Selbstbewusstsein und Stärke erworben. Er würde Severus Snape jederzeit gegenübertreten und ihn bekämpfen. Harrys Instinkte waren inzwischen so geschult, dass er nicht mehr überlegte. Er reagierte sofort, wenn Snape ihn bedrohte. Der Schulleiter war sich sicher, dass diese Art von Unterricht seinem Kollegen gefallen hatte. Er hatte ihm vor Jahren selbst den Auftrag dazu gegeben. Und er wusste, dass Harry bei Severus Snape in guten Händen war. Während der letzten Jahre hatte der Tränkelehrer im Verborgenen über Harry gewacht und ihm mehrfach das Leben gerettet.

„Albus, ich habe Harry genau beobachtet. Er ist von allem fasziniert, was ein Geheimnis birgt. Versprich ihm ein Abenteuer und er wird dir folgen. Strukturiertes Lernen und Regelwerke langweilen ihn. Ich glaube, ich habe das, was er braucht."

Der Schulleiter blickte seinen Lehrer an. Hatte er dessen pädagogische Fähigkeiten unterschätzt? Fasziniert hörte er zu.

„Es gibt ein Lehrbuch, das alles enthält, was Harry benötigt. Ich habe es als Schüler persönlich beschriftet. Es stehen viele meiner Erfindungen darin. Beschwörungen und Flüche, die nützlich für den Benutzer sind, lästig und gefährlich für die Opfer. Du weißt, von welchem Buch ich spreche. Du hast es mir damals selbst abgenommen." Er lächelte Dumbledore zu. „Das war richtig. Dennoch existierte jeder einzelne Zauber in meinem Gedächtnis. Und ich habe nach der Schulzeit nicht darüber geschwiegen. Viele Flüche sind inzwischen unter Todessern Standard."

Dumbledore erinnerte sich gut. Sein ehemaliger Schüler sprach von seinen „Zaubertränken für Fortgeschrittene", einem Buch, das vor Jahren in der Schule für Aufruhr gesorgt hatte. Der Direktor hatte damals den Band konfisziert und in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek sichergestellt. Er hatte ihn Severus Snape auf dessen Anfrage hin jedoch zurückgegeben, als dieser Lehrer in Hogwarts wurde.

„Ich werde das Buch um meine neuesten Erfindungen ergänzen. Es sind nützliche Flüche, die dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern nicht bekannt sind." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Zumindest nicht vom Wortlaut her. Es sind übrigens sehr nützliche Flüche und sie sind nicht nett. Ich habe alle ausprobiert."

Dumbledore presste seine Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lachen. Er war froh, dass er Severus auf seiner Seite hatte. Er selbst hatte nie lernen können, wirklich wie ein Todesser zu denken und zu handeln, geschweige denn Gefallen daran zu finden.

„Severus, ich weiß dein dunkles Potential zu schätzen, wenn du es richtig einsetzt. Harry wird begeistert sein. Unbekannte Beschwörungen zu erforschen, das heißt Spannung pur. Wir müssen ihn nur gut im Auge behalten, damit er keinen größeren Schaden anrichtet. Ich möchte keine Wiederholung der Vorfälle deiner Schulzeit. Wenn er es geschickt macht, lernt er nebenher sogar noch von dir, wie man wirksame Zaubertränke braut. Er darf aber nicht erfahren, wer das Buch beschrieben hat."

„Das würde in der Tat alles verderben. Allerdings steht eine andere Bezeichnung darin. Weißt du, dass ich mich selbst den Halbblutprinzen genannt habe?"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nein, bisher wusste ich das noch nicht. Aber ich verstehe es sofort. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du diesen Namen nicht unter deinen liebenswürdigen Freunden verbreitet hast, da du lebendig neben mir herläufst. Lass ihn im Buch stehen. Vielleicht erweist er sich noch als bedeutsam. Gib mir die „Zaubertränke", wenn du mit den Ergänzungen fertig bist. Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden, sie Harry in die Hände zu spielen."

Der Schulleiter hatte einen Weg eingeschlagen, der sie zum Schloss zurückführen würde. Er fühlte sich deutlich besser als zu Beginn des Spazierganges. Die Gespräche mit Severus inspirierten ihn. Zuversichtlich sah er dem neuen Schuljahr entgegen. Wie von Ferne hörte er das Flügelrauschen einiger Nachteulen. Die Vögel begannen ihre Beutezüge. Der Wald schlief nie. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Begleiter. Schweigend und lautlos glitt der dunkle Zauberer neben ihm her. Vor 14 Jahren hatte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler und damaligen Todesser angeworben. Der junge Mann hatte in einer schweren Krise auf Dumbledore vertraut und war bei ihm geblieben. Auch der Direktor war sehr froh, dieses Risiko eingegangen zu sein. In dem dunklen Zauberer hatte er einen fähigen und treuen Freund gefunden. Kurz vor dem Waldrand hielt er an.

„Severus, wir sollten uns hier verabschieden. Ich denke auch, dass es gut wäre, wenn wir uns bald wieder austauschen würden. Ich lasse dir eine Nachricht zukommen. Wenn etwas Wichtiges passiert, höre ich sofort von dir?"

Der jüngere Zauberer nickte. Er sah Dumbledore an, dann streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen. Der Direktor ergriff sie. Er zögerte kurz. Dann umarmte er den dunklen Zauberer zum Abschied. Dieser erwiderte die Geste der Freundschaft. Anschließend setzten sie schweigend den Weg zum Schloss fort. Vor dem großen Tor trennten sie sich. Der Schulleiter begab sich nun in seine Räume zur Nachtruhe. Was sein dunkler Gefährte noch vorhatte, würde er vielleicht am nächsten Tag erfahren.

  
2. Gespräch (Winteranfang)  
  
Severus Snape ließ sich auf einen der antiken Stühle des Lehrerzimmers sinken. Glücklicherweise war er allein. Die übrigen Kollegen liefen gerade wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gänge des Schlosses und versuchten, weitere Bruchstücke von Informationen zu ergattern. Die Nachricht, dass eine Schülerin fast an einer verfluchten Halskette gestorben wäre, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Die Panik, die alle Lehrer erfasste, war beinahe körperlich spürbar. An den Fenstern bildeten sich Eiskristalle. Er war in der Lage gewesen, dass Schlimmste zu verhindern. Er hatte die Ausbreitung des Fluches eindämmen können. Das Mädchen lebte. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Professor McGonagall, brachte sie gerade nach St Mungo´s, der Heilanstalt für magische Verletzungen und Flüche. Die Eltern der Schülerin waren verständigt. Er war dankbar für die Ruhe. Er brauchte keine Informationen. Er wusste schon viel mehr, als er wissen wollte. Dieser Fluch war hoch entwickelte schwarze Magie gewesen, er wirkte schon bei kleinster Berührung des verfluchten Objekts innerhalb von Sekunden absolut tödlich. Wer ihn verwendete, wollte das Opfer unerkannt ermorden. Er war vertraut mit diesen Methoden. Und er hatte eine gute Vorstellung davon, was dieser Fluch eigentlich hätte bewirken sollen und wer so leichtsinnig und unerfahren damit hantierte. Die Kälte webte ein bizarres Netz aus der gefrierenden Feuchtigkeit an den Scheiben. Die Eiskristalle verschmolzen zu weißen Vorhängen. Das Licht im Raum ergraute. In seiner Hand spürte der Zauberer eine leichte Bewegung. Eine kleine goldene Feder, fast ein Flaum berührte seine Haut. Das war eine Nachricht von Dumbledore. In seinen Gedanken hörte er die Stimme des Direktors.

„Severus, denkst du dasselbe wie ich? Montagabend, 22.00 Uhr."

Eine kleine Flamme verbrannte die Feder. Nur der Phönix des Schulleiters war in der Lage, diese geheimen Briefe zu übermitteln. Ja, er dachte dasselbe. Dies war der erste, misslungene Versuch gewesen, Dumbledore zu ermorden. Die Schülerin hätte die verfluchte Kette zum Direktor bringen sollen. Sie stand unter dem Imperius Fluch und gehorchte den Befehlen eines schwarzen Magiers. Und er konnte ergänzen, eines sehr verzweifelten und damit sehr gefährlichen jungen schwarzen Magiers. Es war ein Todesser, der ihm gut bekannt war und der sich seinem Zugriff zu entziehen versuchte. Draco Malfoy vermied jedes Zusammentreffen mit seinem bisherigen Favoriten und Hauslehrer Severus Snape.

-----------------------------

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brauchte keine Fackel, um sich nachts im Schloss zu bewegen. Unzählige Wachdienste hatten eine Karte aller Gänge in seinem Inneren entstehen lassen. Kleinste Anhaltspunkte reichten ihm zur Orientierung aus. Es war kurz vor 22.00 Uhr. Er lauschte. Leise Schritte entfernten sich vom Büro des Schulleiters. Er erkannte den Rhythmus. Es war Harry Potter. Er hatte seine Turnschuhe an. Vermutlich hatte Dumbledore ihn zu einer seiner Unterrichtsstunden bestellt. Er wartete bis wieder völlige Ruhe eingekehrt war. Dann flüsterte er das Passwort und ließ sich von der Wendeltreppe nach oben tragen. Die Tür öffnete sich für ihn, vertraute Augen sahen ihn an und eine einladende Geste hieß ihn willkommen. Die Tür wurde geschlossen. Der Direktor wirkte erschöpft. Severus Snape schwieg. Ein dankbarer Blick zeigte ihm, dass Dumbledore sein Schweigen richtig interpretiert hatte. Er wollte dem alten Zauberer ermöglichen, zuerst zu erzählen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte. Dieser setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, legte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Der dunkle Zauberer wartete.

„Severus, ich bin müde. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange meine Kraft noch reicht."

Er blickte auf. Der schwarz gekleidete Mann sah seinem Freund in die Augen. In deren Ausdruck las er, dass Dumbledore schon lange wach war. Vermutlich hatte der alte Zauberer die letzte Nacht durchgearbeitet. Severus Snape setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem Schreibtisch und nahm Dumbledores Hände in seine eigenen. Der Direktor schien zu erwachen. Es sah aus, als ob neue Kraft durch seinen Körper strömte.

„Ich konnte eine sehr aufschlussreiche Erinnerung gewinnen. Die Mühe hat sich gelohnt. Ich werde sie dir gleich zeigen. Doch erzähl du mir zuerst, was letzte Woche hier passiert ist. Es hat den Anschein, als schickte mein Mörder den Tod aus, mich zu suchen."

Der dunkle Zauberer berichtete, wie ihn zuerst die verfluchte Halskette, dann das bewusstlose Mädchen erreicht hatten. Er erläuterte die Art des Fluches, seinen Gegenzauber und seine schließlich erfolgreichen Anstrengungen, die Schülerin zu retten.

„Dieser Fluch war alte schwarze Magie. Nur sehr wenige Zauberer können Beschwörungen in dieser Stärke ausführen. Unser Kandidat kann es nicht. Zum Dunklen Lord passt es in diesem Zusammenhang nicht. Er muss diese Kette erworben haben. Es kommt nur eine Quelle in Frage. Borgin und Burkes."

„Ich stimme dir zu.", Dumbledore lächelte schwach, "Minerva hat mir empört erzählt, dass Harry Potter Draco Malfoy verdächtigt, den Anschlag geplant zu haben. Er hatte vor Beginn des Schuljahres beobachtet, wie Malfoy bei Borgin und Burkes gewesen war und sich genau für dieses Objekt interessiert hatte."

„Der Junge ist gar nicht so dumm. Weiß er, wie nahe er der Wahrheit ist?"

„Nein."

„Gut. Er könnte mit seinen Nachforschungen viel Staub aufwirbeln."

„Ich stimme dir auch hier zu. Ich möchte die Angelegenheit so geheim wie möglich halten. Vor allem Draco darf nichts von unseren Vermutungen erfahren. Wenn Lord Voldemort in Dracos Gedanken erkennt, dass ich von den Mordplänen weiß, ist es um den Jungen geschehen. Wir müssen aber alles tun, um Draco davon abzuhalten, weiterhin so ungezielt zu arbeiten. Es dürfen keine Schüler sterben."

„Was schlägst du vor, Albus? Soll ich ihn einweisen? Private Unterrichtsstunden für Draco Malfoy mit dem Thema, wie töte ich den Direktor schnell und unauffällig?"

„Severus, bitte! Draco brauchte Helfer. Seine Kontaktleute sind Slytherins. Du bist Hauslehrer in Slytherin. Höre dich ein bisschen um. Ich möchte besser informiert sein."

„Ich habe es versucht. Dracos Freunde sind ahnungslos. Draco selbst geht mir aus dem Weg. Er erscheint nicht, wenn ich ihn in mein Büro bestelle. Soll ich ihn deswegen zum Direktor schicken?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich will Draco nicht sprechen, zu seinem eigenen Schutz."

„Albus, du kannst sicher sein, wenn ich etwas erfahre, weißt du es auch. Ich lasse keine Möglichkeit ungenutzt."

„Danke. Severus, es tut mir leid." Er seufzte. „Ich ertrage den Tod unschuldiger Kinder nicht mehr. Wenn erst Schüler sterben müssen, bevor es mich trifft, beende ich es selbst." Er richtete sich auf. „Doch vorher verfolge ich noch ein anderes Ziel. Das Ende Lord Voldemorts. Komm mit zum Denkarium. Mein neuester Fund wird dich interessieren."

Beide Männer standen auf und gingen zu dem großen Becken mit den flüssig silbrigen Dämpfen. Der dunkle Zauberer dachte an die Szenen im Haus der Gaunts. Eine tote Schlange war an der Tür der Hütte angenagelt gewesen. Er hatte die Eltern des Dunklen Lords in den Erinnerungen des Ministeriumsangestellten Bob Ogden gesehen. Eine hässliche junge Hexe war dem Anblick eines gut aussehenden Muggels verfallen gewesen. Der Direktor hatte ihm auch seine eigenen Erlebnisse mit dem jungen Tom Riddle im Waisenhaus gezeigt. Dieser hatte schon als Kind eine außergewöhnliche Leidenschaft für schwarze Magie entwickelt. Severus Snape dachte an den Schüler Tom Riddle, der zum Haus der Gaunts zurückkehrte und dann kaltblütig seinen Vater und seine Großeltern tötete, seinem Onkel Morfin den Ring stahl und ihn für den Mord verantwortlich machte. Ebenso hatte er die Erinnerung Professor Slughorns vor Augen, die allerdings zu Dumbledores großem Ärger verändert worden war. Die letzte Begebenheit handelte von dem erwachsenen Tom Riddle, der sich bereits Lord Voldemort nannte. In ihr konnte er sehen, wie der Dunkle Lord sich bei Dumbledore um eine Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts bewarb und sie nicht bekam. Vom Direktor mit der Frage nach seinem eigentlichen Ziel konfrontiert, verweigerte er die Antwort und verschwand. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt war die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verflucht. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer fragte sich, was er heute sehen würde. Der Schulleiter wirkte nun wach und hoch konzentriert.

„Weißt du noch, wie der junge Waise Tom seine gesammelten Trophäen im Schrank versteckt hatte? Alles, was ihm persönlich wichtig war, waren Dinge, die er mit Erlebnissen, vielleicht Erfolgen verband. Wenn du dir nun noch ins Gedächtnis rufst, was er von Professor Slughorn wissen wollte, kannst du dir meine Aufregung vorstellen, als ich von der Elfe Hokey diese Erinnerung bekam."

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste merkte, wie er sich innerlich anspannte. Horcruxe. So wie Dumbledore aussah, war die Mehrzahl richtig. Der Ring war nicht das einzige noch existierende gewesen. Er dachte an den Dunklen Lord. Dieses Wesen war kein Mensch mehr. Der ohnehin schon schwach beleuchtete Raum schien sich noch mehr zu verdüstern. Eine unheilvolle Ahnung beschlich ihn.

„Albus, sage mir nicht, dass du diese Dinge Harry Potter erzählst."

„Bisher habe ich es noch nicht getan, er hat heute Tom Riddle im Waisenhaus gesehen. Aber ich werde es noch tun. Ich muss es tun. Es reicht nicht, wenn er gut kämpfen kann. Er muss Lord Voldemort verstehen. Und er wird es. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Schon jetzt kennt er ihn vielleicht besser als wir es uns vorstellen. Ich denke, dass Harry die innere Kraft dazu hat." Er zwinkerte dem dunklen Zauberer zu. „Er ist auch vor dir nicht zusammengebrochen."

„Zeig mir die Erinnerung!"

„Dann komm und beobachte deinen jugendlichen Meister bei seiner Arbeit."

Severus Snape blickte den Schulleiter warnend an. Er empfand die Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord nicht als Kompliment. Und Dumbledore wusste das. Der Direktor bewegte sich, gut gelaunt über seinen Erfolg wie er nun war, in Grenzbereichen, die jedem anderen den größten Ärger des dunklen Zauberers eingebracht hätten. Dumbledore schien dies zu spüren, denn er legte seinen Arm versöhnlich um die Schultern seines Freundes. Gemeinsam beugten sie sich über die große Schale, bis die silbrigen Schwaden sie in eine andere Welt hineinzogen. Als sie wieder auftauchten, war Severus Snape noch blasser als sonst.

„Schon wieder Borgin und Burkes. Er sucht nach Magie, nach mächtiger schwarzer Magie. Die mächtigsten Artefakte schwarzer Magie sind Horcruxe. Wie kann man ihre Kraft noch steigern? Durch Gegenstände, die selbst Träger starker Magie sind. Hufflepuffs Tasse und Slytherins Medaillon. Er arbeitet völlig allein. Menschen haben für ihn keine Bedeutung. Wie viele dieser Horcruxe werden wir noch finden? Er ist unbesiegbar."

Bestürzung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Zauberers ab. Dumbledore sagte leise:

„Das sehe ich nicht so. Ich glaube, dass es die Horcruxe in magischer Anzahl gibt. Ich frage mich nur, welche Zahl hat für ihn die mächtigste Magie, die 7, die 12?" Er wurde etwas lauter. „Ich brauche Slughorns komplette Erinnerung. Dort spricht Tom seine Überlegungen zu Horcruxen an. Nur ist der dumme Mann zu feige oder zu ängstlich, um seine Gedanken freizugeben."

Der Direktor begann, in seinem Büro hin und her zu wandern. Er war von seinem Ziel, das Geheimnis des Dunklen Lords zu enthüllen, so erfüllt, dass er erst aufhören würde, wenn sein Körper ihm den Dienst versagte.

„Albus, du musst schlafen gehen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Geh nicht in deinem Büro hin und her. Geh ins Bett! Du bist müde. Sicher kann dir auch deine außergewöhnliche Intelligenz sagen, dass dein Geist ausgeruht fähiger ist."

Severus Snape wusste, dass jetzt er an seine Grenzen ging. Aber in diesem Zustand reagierte der Schulleiter nur noch auf deutliche Worte. Dumbledore blickte mit klarem Unwillen auf seinen Freund. Doch dann begann er zu lächeln.

„Ja, Sir. Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Danke Severus."

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

Der Lehrer ging zur Tür. Da hörte er Dumbledore murmeln.

„Ich könnte Harry darum bitten. Professor Slughorn schwärmt von ihm. Der Auserwählte…"

Der dunkle Zauberer drehte sich um. Der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihm zu. Sein Lächeln hatte jungenhafte, fast spitzbübische Züge angenommen.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich jetzt wirklich schlafen gehe."

Voller Hoffnung verließ Severus Snape das Zimmer. Dumbledore war genial. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, den Dunklen Lord seiner Kräfte zu berauben, würde er sie finden. Der Direktor hatte eine große Stärke, die sein dunkler Meister nicht hatte. Er wusste um seine Schwächen und er ließ sich unterstützen. Er hatte die Macht vieler freiwilliger Helfer. Diese Macht der Freundschaft konnte sich als stärker erweisen als die selbst gewählte totale Ichbezogenheit des Dunklen Lords.

3. Gespräch (Nach Weihnachten) 

Eine dicke Eisdecke hatte den See überzogen. Die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes trugen schwere Schneelasten. Dichte Wintermäntel bedeckten zwei Zauberer, die sich ihren Weg durch die weiße Landschaft erkämpften. Nachdem der Wald die beiden vereinnahmt hatte, machten die ausgetretenen Pfade der Waldbewohner das Gehen leichter. Wie meistens begann Dumbledore das Gespräch.

„Severus, ich mache mir große Sorgen. Ich sehe, wie die Ereignisse aufeinander zu laufen. Es gibt nur noch wenig, was ich tun kann. Darf ich dir meine Gedanken vortragen? Wirst du mir zuhören, auch wenn dir nicht gefällt, was du erfahren wirst?"

Der dunkle Zauber versprach es mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes. Die Schritte knirschten im Schnee. Hin und wieder rieselte eine Ansammlung weißer Flocken von den Ästen.

„Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten durchdacht, noch weitere Einzelheiten aus Lord Voldemorts Leben zu erfahren. Es gibt keine mehr. Es gibt keine lebenden Wesen mehr, die Tom Riddle oder Lord Voldemort persönlich kannten und zu deren Gedächtnis ich mir Zugang verschaffen könnte. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Professor Slughorns Erinnerung, auf die ich dringend warte. Ich hoffe, dass Harry Potter mehr Erfolg hat als ich. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gibt. Er muss es schaffen."

Dumbledore schüttelte sich weißen Puder vom Ärmel. Sein Begleiter schwieg.

„Bisher haben wir herausgefunden, dass Lord Voldemort Horcruxe hergestellt hat und damit unsterblich ist, solange diese existieren. Zwei sind bereits zerstört, das Tagebuch und der Ring. Das Buch geht auf Harrys Konto, Marvolos Ring habe ich unschädlich gemacht. Du hast verhindert, dass der Fluch des Ringes mich vernichtet. Aber das war erst der Anfang. Wir vermuten die Existenz zweier weiterer Horcruxe, Huffelpuffs Tasse und Slytherins Medaillon. Ich möchte ergänzen, dass ich noch einen für wahrscheinlich halte, und zwar die Schlange Nagini, die in Harrys Träumen immer wieder an Voldemorts Seite aufgetaucht ist."

„Sie begleitet ihn in der Tat oft. Keiner kann verstehen, was er mit ihr bespricht."

„Parsel. Schlangensprache. Auch ich kenne nur einen Menschen, der sie versteht. Harry Potter. Wer weiß, wozu er diese Fähigkeit noch braucht. Wenn wir zählen, kommen wir auf fünf Horcruxe, Lord Voldemort selbst noch dazu, das sind dann sechs. Sechs ist keine magische Zahl."

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Wenn wir nicht an mehr Informationen kommen, ist alle Mühe vergeblich gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord wird gewinnen."

Dumbledore nickte mit dem Kopf. Er sah sehr ernst aus. Dann blieb er stehen und sah seinen Gefährten an.

„Severus, es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit. Diese Informationen existieren. Sie befinden sich in Lord Voldemorts Gedanken. Dort müssen wir einbrechen."

Severus Snape schnappte deutlich hörbar nach Luft. Der alte Zauberer konnte es sich nicht leisten, seinen Freund vorsichtig auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Die Zeit drängte zu sehr.

„Es gibt einen Menschen, der das tun kann. Das bist du!"

Der jüngere Zauberer starrte den Direktor an, als sähe er einen Geist. Er bewegte sich nicht. Dumbledore beobachtete seinen Freund. Er hatte mit einer heftigeren Reaktion gerechnet. Er blickte in die klaren schwarzen Augen, die ihm so viel bedeuteten.

„Severus, höre mir zu. Ich muss dir jetzt viel erklären. Ich habe lange nachgedacht. Harry hatte eine gedankliche Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort. Er konnte sie nicht nutzen, weil er seinen Geist nicht verschließen kann. Keiner weiß das besser als du. Er hatte nie den Bedarf, einen solchen Schutzschild auszubilden, er hat Freunde, denen er alles anvertrauen kann. Voldemort hat diese Verbindung geschlossen. Er ist ein Meister der Okklumentik, er, der alles, was er tut, vor seinen Gefährten geheim hält. Aber wir brauchen Zugang zu Lord Voldemorts Gedanken. Wir brauchen jemanden, der in seine Innenwelt einbrechen kann. Und es gibt jemanden, der das kann, wenn auch nur für kurze Momente. Ich erkläre dir gleich mehr. Außerdem brauchen wir jemanden, der in Voldemorts Gedanken gezielt nach den Horcruxen sucht und dabei von ihm nicht entdeckt wird. Das bist du. Du bist gut, du weißt es. Ähnlich wie dein Meister, entschuldige bitte, hast du von frühester Kindheit an nur leben können, wenn du alleine gearbeitet und dich abgeschirmt hast. Diese Ähnlichkeit macht dich ihm in gewisser Weise ebenbürtig."

Der dunkle Zauberer sah aus wie eingefroren. Dumbledore ergriff vorsichtig die Hände seines Freundes.

„Was ich jetzt sage, willst du nicht hören. Das alles kann nur geschehen, wenn ich gestorben bin."

Er spürte, wie Severus Snape zusammenzuckte. Was er sagte und noch sagen wollte, war selbst für einen Mann wie den dunklen Zauberer eine schwere Belastung. Aber er musste fortfahren. Er kannte Severus seit dieser sein Schüler gewesen war und er vertraute ihm. Er traute ihm zu, diese Last zu tragen.

„Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass es eine besondere Verbindung zwischen Fawkes und mir gibt. Du bist der erste und der einzige Mensch, dem ich das erkläre. Fawkes ist ein Phönix. Es ist bekannt, dass Phönixe verbrennen, wenn sie sterben und dann aus ihrer eigenen Asche neu geboren werden. Fawkes ist ein sehr altes magisches Geschöpf. Er kann viel mehr als fliegen, gedankliche Botschaften überbringen und mit seinen Tränen Wunden heilen. Fawkes verbindet sich mit seinem Besitzer, sobald er sich für ihn entschieden hat. Es entsteht eine ständige gedankliche Einheit zwischen Vogel und Mensch. Dabei teilt der Phönix alle seine Erinnerungen, und das sind Jahrhunderte an Erfahrung, mit seinem Zauberer. Erinnerung ist eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Fawkes stellt seinem Zauberer auch alle seine magischen Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung. Er denkt die Gedanken seines Menschen und fühlt seine Gefühle. Und doch bleibt er ein eigenständiges Geschöpf. Er ist seinem Zauberer treu bis zu dessen Tod."

Dumbledore stockte kurz. Er blickte in die klaren schwarzen Augen seines Freundes.

„Ich werde Fawkes bitten, zu dir zu gehen, wenn ich tot bin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es tut. Er wird viel von mir in dir wieder finden. So kann auch ich dir alles geben, was ich an Wissen und Fähigkeiten erworben habe. Du wirst nicht alleine sein. Severus."

Der Direktor hielt inne. Der jüngere Zauberer schien innere Schmerzen zu bekämpfen. Doch er hörte mit aller Kraft zu und hielt sich an Dumbledores Händen fest.

„Fawkes hat magische Kräfte. Es gibt zwei Zauberstäbe, die ihre Magie aus den Schwanzfedern des Phönixes gewinnen. Das sind der Stab Harry Potters und der Lord Voldemorts. Wenn die Magie des Zauberers sich mit der Magie des Stabes verbindet, kann Fawkes für diesen kurzen Zeitraum eine Einheit mit dem Zauberer herstellen. Er kann seine Gedanken erkennen. Und mit ihm kann es natürlich sein Besitzer. Wichtig ist auch eine gewisse Art räumlicher Nähe. Du müsstest Lord Voldemort sehen können, um in seine Innenwelt zu gelangen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum der Lord mich letztlich nie besiegen konnte. Ich wusste, was er vorhatte, in dem Moment, in dem es ihm selbst bewusst wurde. Du allerdings bräuchtest mehr Ruhe und Konzentration zum Suchen. Du müsstest neben ihm stehen, wenn er andere verzaubert. Wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, könntest du meine Aufgabe weiterführen, und zwar unerkannt und in Lord Voldemorts nächster Nähe. Das ist meine Vision."

Severus Snape war zu keinem Wort fähig. Dumbledore war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er seinem Freund gerade die Last seiner ganzen Person aufbürdete. Sein Freund würde außerdem ganz alleine sein, wenn er diesem Vorhaben zustimmte. Als spionierender Todesser konnte er keinem der Gefolgsleute Lord Voldemorts trauen, als Mörder Dumbledores - der Direktor glaubte nicht an einen Erfolg Dracos - hatte er zudem den Orden des Phönix und die gesamte magische Welt gegen sich. Seine Doppelrolle als gehasster Lehrer in Hogwarts und beargwöhnter Todesser bei Voldemort würde dagegen wie ein leichtes Vorspiel wirken.

Die Schneemassen drohten, den Baum unter dem die beiden Zauberer standen, zum Einsturz zu bringen. Es knarrte bedenklich. Severus Snape war so bleich, dass der Schulleiter fürchtete, er würde bewusstlos werden. Vor 14 Jahren hatte er dies schon einmal geglaubt, als er den jungen Todesser zu seinem Meister zurückschicken wollte. Doch wie damals blieb der dunkle Zauberer stehen. Dieses Mal hielt er sich an Dumbledores Händen fest.

„Albus, ich habe dir am Anfang gesagt, dass mein Leben in deiner Hand liegt. Ich stehe dir zur Verfügung."

„Es wird für dich schwerer sein zu leben als an den Folgen eines gebrochenen Schwurs zu sterben."

„Ich mache, was du willst. Mir liegt nichts an der Meinung irgendwelcher Todesser oder Ordensmitglieder. Nur verlange nicht von mir, dich zu töten. Das ist das einzige, was ich nicht tue."

Dumbledore schwieg. Dies war die letzte Hürde. Er beschloss, seinem Freund entgegen zu kommen. Direkt neben ihnen krachte eine riesige Schneemenge auf den Boden. Der Baum war von seiner Last befreit. Wortlos verließen die beiden Zauberer die Stelle und folgten dem eingeschlagenen Weg. Der dunkle Zauberer schien nach zu denken. Einige Zeit später nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Was weißt du über Dracos Fortschritte?"

„Ich weiß nichts. Ronald Weasley erholt sich von dem tödlichen Gift, das er bei Professor Slughorn getrunken hatte. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Horace einem guten Tropfen nicht widerstehen kann. Die Weinflasche hätte mich nie erreicht. Glücklicherweise war deine Einschätzung richtig und Harry lernt vom Halbblutprinzen. Ohne den Bezoar gäbe es jetzt den ersten toten Schüler. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr abwarten und zusehen." Unruhe und Besorgnis ergriffen den Schulleiter. „Was kannst du mir sagen?"

„Ich hatte dir schon von meinem letzten Gespräch mit Draco während Professor Slughorns Party berichtet. Draco denkt, ich wolle den Ruhm, dich vernichtet zu haben, für mich, dieser dumme Junge. Ich habe ihm sogar gesagt, dass ich den Schwur abgelegt habe. Er verweigert jede Hilfe. Ich kann nichts mehr tun."

„Das kann doch nicht alles sein." Mit heftigen Bewegungen klopfte sich der Direktor den Schnee von seinem Mantel. Es durfte einfach kein Schüler seinetwegen sterben. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob sein Begleiter sich genügend anstrengte. „Du weißt, dass Harry das Gespräch mitgehört hat?"

„Ja, du hast es mir gesagt. Das macht es nicht besser." Der dunkle Zauberer wirkte nun ungehalten. „Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er hatte sicher seinen Tarnumhang an. Du hast ihn ja ermuntert, ihn immer bei sich zu haben. Er muss an der Tür gelauscht haben. Ich hatte Draco im Kopf."

Dumbledore säuberte geräuschvoll seinen Umhang, obwohl längst alle Flocken verschwunden waren. Er atmete tief ein.

„Gut, lassen wir Draco für den Moment. Wir müssen weiter kommen und handeln. Ich habe mir alle Erinnerungen mehrmals angesehen. Ich habe eine gute Vorstellung davon, wo Slytherins Medaillon versteckt sein könnte. Ich vermute, es ist die Höhle am Meer, in der Tom Riddle als Junge seine Kameraden gequält hat. Ich habe sie mir angesehen. Es ist ein dunkler Ort voller Magie, sie ist zudem schwer auffindbar. Ich werde das Horcrux bergen und vernichten."

„Du gehst nicht alleine."

Sie kamen dem Rand des Waldes näher. Durch die Lücken zwischen den Baumstämmen konnte man die Rückwand von Hagrids Hütte erkennen. Dichte Schneedecken schoben sich wie kleine Gletscher über deren Dach.

„Nein, ich gehe nicht alleine. Ich werde Harry Potter mitnehmen. Es wird eine Unterrichtsstunde mit dem Thema, wie vernichte ich Lord Voldemort für Fortgeschrittene."

„Du bist wahnsinnig. Das ist ein Selbstmordunternehmen. Als der Dunkle Lord das Medaillon versteckt hat, war er kein Schüler mehr wie beim Ring, an dessen Fluch du fast gestorben wärst. Er war erfahrener in schwarzer Magie als jeder andere Zauberer!"

„Das weiß ich. Ich bin kein Anfänger. Lord Voldemorts Magie wird den Finder nicht sofort töten. Er wird wissen wollen, wie seine Schutzwälle überwunden werden konnten. So gut kenne ich ihn inzwischen. Ich werde den Jungen und das Medaillon noch nach Hogwarts zurückbringen können. Danach brauche ich dich, denn ich muss sterben, bevor der Fluch, oder was immer es auch ist, seine Wirkung tut. Lord Voldemort darf nicht alarmiert werden."

„Nein, da mache ich nicht mit. Das weißt du. Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen?"

Der dunkle Zauberer war wütend. Die beiden Männer hatten inzwischen den Wald verlassen. Beide hatten es nicht bemerkt. Denn entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit, außerhalb des Waldes zu schweigen, setzten sie ihre Diskussion fort. Severus Snape fügte mit erhobener Stimme hinzu:

„Ich sage es dir jetzt noch ein Mal ganz deutlich. Das ist das einzige, was ich nicht tue. Und wenn dir das nicht passt, kann ich das andere vielleicht auch nicht mehr."

Der Schulleiter verlor seine Geduld. Er wurde laut.

„Du warst damit einverstanden, jetzt stehe zu deinem Wort! Du hast gesagt, du tust es!"

„So nicht!"

„Severus, ich habe keine Lust mehr, dich zu bitten. Es ist deine Pflicht!"

„Ich weiß sehr genau, was meine Pflicht ist. Das ist es nicht. Ich tue es nicht!"

Der Direktor rauchte vor Zorn. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Begleiter. Kleine Funken sprühten aus der Spitze des Stabes. Im letzten Moment hielt er inne.

„Dann forsche zur Abwechslung einmal gründlich unter deinen Slytherins nach. Vielleicht ist er schon weiter, als wir denken!"

Severus Snape zeigte dem Schulleiter seine leeren Hände. Er würde sich nicht wehren. Aber er schrie ihn an.

„Darüber haben wir geredet. Es ist alles gesagt. Das ganze Gespräch hat keinen Sinn mehr."

Der dunkle Zauberer beschleunigte und ließ den Schulleiter hinter sich. Dumbledore ging mit großen Schritten und wehenden weißen Haaren in Richtung des Schlosses. In den langen Gängen nahm er nichts mehr wahr, keine Bilder, keine Geister und keine Schüler. Er sah nur Severus Snape vor seinem inneren Auge. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sein ganzer Plan, sein gesamter Einsatz an der Sturheit seines Freundes scheiterte. Mit jedem Schritt hämmerte er seine Frustration in den harten Steinboden. Als der Wasserspeier vor seinem Büro nur noch zwei Flure entfernt war, kam er langsam zur Besinnung. Sein Vorhaben scheiterte nicht an der Sturheit des dunklen Zauberers, es scheiterte an seiner Freiheit. Severus Snape war nicht seine Marionette. Und er wusste es. Er war aus eigener Entscheidung bei ihm geblieben und er gehorchte ihm, weil er es wollte. Dumbledore spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte seinen Freund behandelt wie Lord Voldemort seine Gefährten. Er hielt sich an der Wand fest. Dann richtete er sich mühsam wieder auf und ging um die nächste Ecke. Vor dem Wasserspeier stand sein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Langsam und unsicher lenkte der Schulleiter seine Schritte zu ihm hin. Severus Snape war leichenblass. Er blickte Dumbledore an. Mit leiser Stimme sagt er:

„Nicht so, Albus."

„Nein, nicht so." Dem alten Zauberer standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Würdest du mit nach oben kommen?"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte, Dumbledore sprach das Passwort und gemeinsam bestiegen sie die Wendeltreppe. Im Büro angekommen, hörten beide eine seltsame wohltuende Melodie. Sie schien von innen heraus zu erklingen. Sie erfüllte mit neuer Kraft. Der Schulleiter strich einem großen goldenen Vogel über die Federn.

„Danke, Fawkes."

Er hob den Kopf und sah den jüngeren Zauberer zögernd an.

„Severus, es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich eben getan habe. Es tut mir aus ganzem Herzen leid. Du bist mein Freund. Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung. Ich habe kein Recht, dir deine Freiheit zu nehmen."

Der dunkle Zauberer erwiderte den Blick.

„Ich stehe dir mit allen meinen Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung, Albus. Benutze mich, nicht dein Wunschbild von mir."

„Danke, Severus."

Der alte Zauberer stand noch immer auf seinem Platz und blickte auf seinen Freund. Dieser sah ihn an, dann ging auf ihn zu. Er fiel vor Dumbledore auf die Knie und verbeugte sich, wie er es vor Lord Voldemort immer tun musste. Hier tat er es in Freiheit. Der Direktor ließ es geschehen. Er verstand die Geste. Severus Snape erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Der Phönix gab einen sanften musikalischen Schrei von sich. Albus Dumbledore weinte.

4. Gespräch (Frühjahr)  
  
Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kontrollierte die oberen Gänge des Schlosses. Vorhin hatte er Tonks von ihrer Schicht abgelöst. Im Gegensatz zu ihr konnte er sich hier frei bewegen. Als Mitglied des Kollegiums durfte er alle Bereiche der Schule nach Gutdünken überprüfen. Dumbledore hatte dem Orden des Phönix den Auftrag gegeben, den Flur zu überwachen, in dem sich der Raum der Wünsche befand. Hier hatten sich in letzter Zeit öfter Schülerinnen des ersten Schuljahres aufgehalten. Das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise dauerte es einige Jahre, bis neue Schüler diesen Ort entdeckten. Wie andere Beobachter berichteten, waren diese Mädchen außergewöhnlich schreckhaft. Der Verstand des dunklen Zauberers arbeitete. Er war erfahren genug, um der äußeren Erscheinung von Lebewesen nicht zu trauen. Wäre er noch Lehrer für Zaubertränke, würde er wahrscheinlich feststellen, dass in seinen Vorräten die Zutaten für Vielsafttrank abnahmen. Aber Horace Slughorn schien keinen Überblick über seine Ingredienzien zu benötigen. Der Raum der Wünsche bot eine ideale Umgebung für geheime Projekte. Er stellte die erforderliche Ausstattung zur Verfügung und öffnete sich nur für die Person, die sich in einer aktuellen Notlage befand. Und er kannte diese Person nur zu gut. Er war sich auch sicher, dass er die beiden hohlköpfigen Slytherins benennen konnte, die sich als Mädchen tarnten und Draco Malfoy den Rücken freihielten ohne zu wissen was er tat. Der dunkle Zauberer konnte nur beobachten. Der Schulleiter hatte die Order ausgegeben, auf keinen Fall einzugreifen, es sei denn, Dracos Leben wäre in Gefahr. Draco selbst hatte seit der Unterredung während Slughorns Party nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Immer wenn er den Raum der Wünsche verließ, wirkte Draco niedergeschlagen und erschöpft. Severus Snape sehnte den Tag nicht herbei, an dem Draco siegessicher aus der Tür treten würde. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. In wenigen Minuten würde er die Verantwortung an Remus Lupin übergeben. In seiner Hand spürte er die vertraute Berührung einer kleinen Feder.

„Bitte komme in mein Büro sobald du kannst."

Um diese Zeit rief Dumbledore selten. Er achtete das Privatleben seines Freundes. Es musste etwas Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen sein. Mit Draco hatte es nichts zu tun, denn dieser war noch beschäftigt. Aus der Dunkelheit sahen ihn die Augen seines ehemaligen Kollegen an. Remus lächelte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm, dass er jetzt übernähme. Der dunkle Zauberer lächelte nicht zurück. Er nickte mit dem Kopf, drehte sich um und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später trug ihn die Wendeltreppe zum Schulleiter. Er betrat das Büro und verschloss die Tür. Der Direktor kam aufgeregt auf ihn zu.

„Sieben. Es sind sieben Horcruxe. Das ist die magische Zahl. Harry war erfolgreich. Sieh es dir an."

Severus Snape beugte seinen Kopf über das Denkarium und erlebte eine weitere Party Professor Slughorns, die lange vor seiner eigenen Schulzeit stattgefunden hatte. Tom Riddle imponierte seinen Kameraden und schmeichelte seinem Lehrer. Auf diesem Weg hätte der Dunkle Lord bei ihm niemals Erfolg gehabt. Doch der schwarze Magier beherrschte viele Sprachen. Er nutzte die Bedürfnisse seiner Opfer aus. Professor Slughorn ließ sich ebenfalls verführen. Er gab alle Informationen zu den gefährlichen Horcruxen preis. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war erstaunt darüber, dass Slughorn noch lebte. Wäre der Dunkle Lord nicht während der Jahre von Slughorns Pensionierung seiner Kräfte beraubt gewesen, wäre sein Informant mit Sicherheit schon tot. Er sah Dumbledore an.

„Wie hat Harry das geschafft?"

„Letztlich verdanken wir es dem Halbblutprinzen." Der Schulleiter lächelte. „Mit deiner Hilfe hat Harry ein Fläschchen Felix Felicis gewonnen. Es war der Preis, den Professor Slughorn dem besten Tränkebrauer versprochen hatte. Der Junge hat es eingesetzt und es hat gewirkt. Horace hat ihm alles freiwillig gegeben. Unser werter Kollege hat übrigens keine Erinnerung daran, was er in den frühen Abendstunden getan hat. Er liegt in seinem Bett und schläft seinen Rausch aus."

„Wie vorteilhaft für ihn." Der dunkle Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte sein Vorgänger nur so naiv sein. Er dachte nach. „Es sind also sieben Horcruxe. Das lässt uns ein unbekanntes Exemplar, Tasse, Schlange und Medaillon."

„Ja, das Tagebuch muss das erste Horcrux gewesen sein. Sozusagen sein erster Versuch. Dafür starb die Maulende Myrthe und Hagrid wurde verurteilt. Noch zu Schulzeiten schuf er den Ring. Er mordete seinen Vater und Morfin ging dafür nach Askaban. Nach seinem Schulabschluss folgten Tasse und Medaillon, die Besitzerin Hepzibah musste sterben, die Elfe Hokey bekannte sich schuldig. Die Geschichte der Schlange Nagini kann ich nicht rekonstruieren, aber deinen Berichten nach hielt er sie schon vor seinem Zusammenbruch. Das lässt uns das unbekannte Exemplar. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er es mit dem Mord an Harry Potter schaffen wollte." Dumbledore erbleichte. „Gerade wird mir klar, welcher bekannte Feind James Potters als Schuldiger für dieses Verbrechen vorgesehen war. Lord Voldemort hatte dich mitgenommen und versteinert vor dem Haus der Potters zurückgelassen. Hätte er Erfolg gehabt, wärst du am nächsten Morgen in ebenfalls in Askaban gewesen." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Keine menschliche Phantasie kann sich Lord Voldemorts Ideen ausmalen."

„Jeder Todesser, der selbständig denken kann weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord sein Leben benutzt." Severus Snape presste die Lippen zusammen. „Allerdings gibt es nicht viele davon. Die meisten sind Verführte, die glauben, der Dunkle Lord gäbe ihrem Leben Sinn. Sie sind willige Werkzeuge für ihn."

„Die Frage bleibt offen, ob er dieses letzte Horcrux inzwischen hergestellt hat, oder ob er immer noch auf Harry wartet."

„Falls er Harrys Tod benutzen wollte, bräuchten wir die Szene auf dem Friedhof. Ich meine die Auferstehungsparty des Dunklen Lords. Das magische Artefakt, das wir suchen, könnte vor Ort gewesen sein. Hast du Harrys Erinnerung extrahiert?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde ihn gleich morgen darum bitten." Dumbledore hörte plötzlich auf zu sprechen. Er erstarrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Severus, mir kommt ein furchtbarer Verdacht. Es gibt keinen siebten Gegenstand. Harry selbst sollte das Horcrux werden. Ein lebendiger Inferius. Stell dir diesen Triumph vor, der Herausforderer Voldemorts, von Voldemort getötet und mit seiner eigenen Seele gefüllt, ihm nicht nur gehorsam, sondern praktisch einverleibt. Das ist grauenvoll. Aber es würde die Fähigkeiten Harrys ebenso erklären wie Voldemorts Ziel, nur mit Harrys Blut neu zu erstehen. Er muss ihn berühren können, um ihn als Horcrux zu erschaffen. Wir müssen das verhindern, nicht nur wegen Harry." Er schrie leise auf. „Keiner kann voraussehen, welches Geschöpf entstände. Was wäre, wenn Lord Voldemort auf diese Weise neue Wesen erschüfe, willenlose Sklaven des Bösen, von ihm selbst beseelt, mit weitaus größeren Fähigkeiten als ein Inferius je haben könnte. Er bräuchte keine menschlichen Diener mehr…" Dumbledore sank auf seinen Stuhl. „Wir müssen wissen, was er vorhat. Und wir müssen bald handeln."

Severus Snape schwieg. Keinem Menschen war es möglich, die Gedanken dieses Wesens zu verstehen. Aber er begriff, dass der Dunkle Lord keine statische Größe war. Er entwickelte sich weiter, er wuchs und durchtränkte die magische Welt mit dem Bösen wie ein starkes Gift sich im Körper des Opfers verteilte. Sein Freund Albus Dumbledore hatte dies erkannt. Er konnte nicht mehr getäuscht werden und war auf dem Weg, sich mit vollem Einsatz dagegen zu werfen. Ihn allein fürchtete der Dunkle Lord. Ihn wollte er tot sehen. Und Dumbledore wollte sterben. Er leistete keinen Widerstand. Der dunkle Zauberer konnte auch seinen Freund nicht verstehen. Der alte Zauberer würde sich töten lassen, damit ein Severus Snape, ein Draco Malfoy leben konnte. Lange blickte er den Schulleiter an.

„Severus sage mir, was du denkst."

„Albus, ich wünschte, ich könnte dich verstehen."

„Du wirst es. Damit erinnerst du mich an das, was wirklich wichtig ist."

Er stand auf und ging zu der Stange, auf der sein goldener Phönix saß. Er strich dem Vogel sanft über den Rücken. Fawkes drehte seinen Kopf und sah Dumbledore an. Dieser bedeutete dem dunklen Zauberer, näher zu kommen.

„Severus, scheue dich nicht. Ich möchte, dass du Fawkes berührst. Er kennt meinen Wunsch. Ich habe ihn gebeten, nach meinem Tod zu dir zu gehen."

Vorsichtig legte der jüngere Zauberer seine Hand auf das Gefieder des Vogels. Die Berührung war angenehm. Er vernahm in seinem Inneren das leise Lied des Phönixes. Es hatte andere Klangfarben als sonst. Es war sanft und sehr schön. Noch nie hatte er so etwas Wunderbares erlebt. Die Umgebung verlor ihre Bedeutung und Severus Snape verlor sich in diesem Gesang. Er wünschte nur, dass er nie endete. Irgendwann spürte er Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er kehrte in die äußere Welt zurück. Der Schulleiter sah glücklich aus. Verwirrt blickte der dunkle Zauberer seinen Freund an.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Es ist noch viel mehr möglich. Vertraue mir, ich weiß was ich tue. Sobald ich gestorben bin, wird Fawkes zu dir kommen."

Dumbledore legte nun beide Hände um die Schultern seines Freundes.

„Du kennst meine Sehnsucht. Du weißt, was ich vorhabe. Wenn es zum entscheidenden Kampf kommt, hilf Harry Potter. Er wird gegen Lord Voldemort antreten. Jetzt schütze Draco Malfoy, damit er seine Aufgabe erfüllen kann. Wenn er es nicht vermag, werde ich dich vielleicht noch ein letztes Mal bitten."

Der dunkle Zauberer merkte, dass dies ein Abschied war. Er hielt seine Tränen nicht zurück.

„Severus. Ich hatte viele Helfer, viele Freunde. Ich verdanke ihnen viel. Doch keiner hat mich so verstanden wie du. Ich danke dir für alles." Dumbledore blickte dem jüngeren Zauberer lange in die Augen. „Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, doch ich habe dich geliebt und ich werde es immer tun. Ich hoffe, dass wir wieder vereint sein werden."

Der Schulleiter umarmte seinen weinenden Freund. Dieser hielt sich zum ersten und zum letzten Mal an Dumbledore fest als wollte er nie loslassen. Nach einer Weile löste der Direktor sanft die Verbindung.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Severus Snape verstand die zweifache Bedeutung dieser Worte. Er würde Dumbledore gehen lassen. Und er würde selbst gehen. Er blickte seinen Freund an und wusste, dass er diesen Moment nie vergessen würde. Dann verließ er das Büro.

Epilog  
  
Avada Kedavra. Diese Worte brannten in seinem Inneren und drohten ihn zu verbrennen. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Sein Freund Albus Dumbledore hatte seinen letzten Willen bekommen. Er war von der Hand Severus Snapes gestorben. Er selbst lebte. Der Schwur war erfüllt. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn nicht informiert. Die Meldung von Dracos Freudenschreien im Raum der Wünsche musste den Direktor früh erreicht haben. Er war unverzüglich mit Harry Potter in die Höhle eingedrungen und hatte das Horcrux geborgen. Der tödliche Schutzwall des Dunklen Lords war ein langsam wirkendes Gift ohne Gegenmittel gewesen. Es ließ das Opfer unter großen inneren Schmerzen sterben. Nachdem es das Herz erreicht und getötet hatte, markierte es die Leiche. Sie konnte vom Hersteller des Trankes identifiziert werden. Das Rezept war Severus Snape bekannt. Als er Dumbledore umringt von Draco Malfoy und den Todessern gesehen hatte, war dem erfahrenen Tränkemeister sofort klar gewesen, dass sein Freund nur noch Minuten vom Tod entfernt war. Draco war handlungsunfähig gewesen. Der Direktor hatte sich an seinen Freund gewandt. Severus, bitte. Das waren seine letzten Worte gewesen. Er hatte den Wunsch Albus Dumbledores erfüllt. Danach musste er fliehen. Im Schlosspark konnte er wenigstens Harry Potter vor der Wut der Todesser schützen. Er wusste, dass der Auserwählte ihn nach dem Mord am Schulleiter nun ebenso hasste wie den Dunklen Lord selbst. Nach seiner Flucht hatte er Draco Malfoy seinem Meister überlassen, der mit dessen Leistung und vor allem mit Dumbledores Tod zufrieden war. Draco versteckte sich nun bei seiner Mutter auf dem familieneigenen Landgut. Severus Snape selbst wurde, mit dem Lob des Dunklen Lords ausgestattet, tot oder lebendig in der gesamten magischen Welt gesucht. Die Worte brannten. Die Trauer um seinen Freund und die furchtbare Gewissheit, dass er nun doch zu dessen Mörder geworden war, entfachten in seinem Inneren ein Feuer. Er litt unerträgliche Schmerzen. Er wünschte sich, die Flammen mögen ihn verschlingen und nicht mehr freigeben. Er sah und spürte die Feuerzungen, die sich um ihn legten. Getragen von einem sanften musikalischen Klang hörte er die Stimme Albus Dumbledores.

„Severus mein Freund, stehe auf. Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Du kannst es. Stimme zu und Fawkes bleibt bei dir. Er hat sich für dich entschieden. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Führe du meine Aufgabe weiter."

Das Feuer verlöschte und in seiner Hand verbarg sich ein kleiner fast nackter Vogel. Schützend legte er seine andere Hand über ihn. In seinem Inneren erklang die melodische Weise, die er zuletzt in Dumbledores Büro gehört hatte. Fawkes sang sein Lied für ihn. Er spürte die Macht des Phönixes. Fluten von Magie strömten in ihn hinein. Er erkannte die Persönlichkeiten der vorigen Besitzer des Vogels. Sie lebten. Er erschrak. Der Gesang des Vogels beruhigte ihn. Er gab ihm Kraft. Der dunkle Zauberer verstand. Alle diese Zauberer und Hexen würden ihm helfen können. Sie stellten ihm ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung. Stark fühlte er die Präsenz Albus Dumbledores. Sie steigerte seine Schmerzen und doch machte sie ihn glücklich. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Es ist noch viel mehr möglich. Sie waren wieder vereint. Auch dieser Wunsch seines Freundes war erfüllt worden. Er spürte, wie in ihm der Willen und die Kraft wuchsen, es mit dem Dunklen Lord aufzunehmen. Er konnte Albus Dumbledore antworten.

„Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, oder wie immer er sich nennt, wird nicht siegen. Er kennt nur schwarze Magie, nur Täuschung, Angst und Gewalt. Er weiß nicht, was Freundschaft ist. Die Macht der Liebe bleibt ihm verschlossen. Sie wird ihn am Ende überwältigen."

ENDE


End file.
